


New Year

by Avidreader6



Series: Daily Phlint [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Harry Potter Setting, Daily Phlint, Gen, Gryffindor Clint, Hufflepuff Phil, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-15
Updated: 2016-10-15
Packaged: 2018-08-22 16:06:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8291948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Avidreader6/pseuds/Avidreader6
Summary: The first Daily Phlint I wrote when I saw that twangcat started an awesome thing. And what better way to start than a Harry Potter au





	

Transfiguration professor, Phil Coulson was looking forward to the new year and a new crop of students. There also happened to be a new crop of professors joining the staff so Headmaster Fury wanted everyone to come welcome them and show them around Hogwarts. 

Walking around the grounds towards the lake, Phil wandered toward the Quidditch pitch, remembering his own time as keeper for the Hufflepuff team. Stepping onto the pitch, Phil looked up and was surprised to see he wasn’t alone. There was someone flying above him in more and more complicated patterns. 

When the stranger went in for a dive, Phil’s heart sped up as he approached the ground. The man on the broom pulled up just in time before landing, triumphant smile on his face, fluttering golden snitch in his hands. 

“What did you think?”

Phil jumped, and quickly smoothed a hand down his robes. He’d been distracted cataloging the man’s good looks and hadn’t noticed him approach. “Impressive. New flying instructor?”

Grinning the man held out a hand. When Phil took it and shook he smiled and leaned in. “Yup! Clint Barton at your service. And you are?”

“Phil Coulson, transfiguration professor.”

**Author's Note:**

> I do plan on writing more of this, I really enjoyed the idea and am working on figuring out where it's going to go.


End file.
